Rising
by comptine
Summary: AUS3 The comet draws closer, it’s heat making the solders sweat under their armour. The youngest of the group turns to the rest. He does not feel like this moment requires a pep talk of any kind. He stares each one in the eye and asks aloud, “Ready?"
1. Southern Raiders

**Spoilers for everything up to The Boiling Rock Part 2  
**

* * *

**Rising**

**Chapter 1**

**Southern Raiders**

Prince Zuko never expected to escape from the Boiling Rock. He had expected the Water Tribe boy to turn back once he caught a glimpse of the prison emerging from the fog. He had expected the Water Tribe boy to leave the minute he saw the Warden. He had expected the Water Tribe boy to leave when he had the chance. He had expected the Water Tribe boy and he, the Crown Prince, to die at Azula's hand.

But Prince Zuko was never to good with guessing.

They had returned safely to the Western Air Temple, barely scratched and with two new members. The welcome they had gotten was enthusiastic and the touching reunion between father and children had lasted most of the day. Zuko and Toph had stood awkwardly to the side as Hakoda and Suki were introduced to everyone.

The sickle moon hung in the sky as the firebender and waterbender sat around the fire. They were sitting around a fire alone; the others had long forsaken them for bed. Badgerfrogs croaked loudly and Appa's snoring coupled with Momo's purring filled the night's air yet a different silence stretched between the two people.

"Thank you." At first Zuko thought he was hearing things. He looked round to see Katara gazing at him. She repeated the words, "Thank you." It was the first thing she said to him that wasn't scathing. He smiled and she looked away from him resolutely. He didn't mind, her coldness could only be expected.

"For what?" His voice cracked, and she turned her blue eyes on him. They glowed in the light, more fire than ocean.

She stood up, yawning and pushing her brown hair behind her shoulders. "Thank you for saving my father."

With that she turned her back on him, leaving with no company except a warm feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Zuko was always the first to rise in their small group. He was always the one to start the morning breakfast fire. So when the father they had gone to such lengths to save was already up and making breakfast he could only gawk blankly.

"Good morning." The warrior said in a rough voice. "Did you sleep well?"

This was too weird. "Alright." Zuko replied curtly, watching the Water Tribe chief with something close to wariness in his eyes. Chapped lips smiled and Hakoda did not press the quiet prince anymore.

Slowly other members of their group woke up, joining Zuko and Hakoda. First were Haru, Teo and The Duke. They all greeted Hakoda with loud 'hello's and handshakes as he explained who he was. Zuko watched them from the sides, wondering if he should've greeted the chief with more respect.

Sokka and Suki came in next, holding hands. Toph was not far behind them and Zuko noticed that Toph sat down right beside Sokka even though his attention seemed to be focused on Suki.

Aang and Katara were the last to join. Katara gave her father a swift hug before taking the steaming hot bowl of rice he was offering her. The bowls were passed all around the group and soon the early morning talk was replaced by munching.

Aang took a seat beside Zuko, holding out a bowl of rice. "Zuko…Zuko?" He asked when his firebending sifu didn't take the food.

"What?" Zuko said, snapping out of his reverie. Toph and Sokka were talking now while a brooding Suki watched them out of the corner of her eye as she poked at her rice half-heartedly.

"Breakfast." Aang's big grey orbs smiled as he shoved the bowl into Zuko's hands then started to happily eat his own rice.

The sun slowly began reach it's peak in the sky. The Western Air Temple was filled with warm light and shadows growing and shrinking with each moment. Zuko and Aang had just returned from their daily training to find Sokka and Katara on one end of the fire while their father stood at the other. The Water Tribe siblings had their arms crossed while Hakoda seemed to be pleading. Suki, Toph and everyone else watched the confrontation from the sideline with wide eyes and tight lips.

"Why did you never tell us before?" Katara demanded, stomping her right foot and bringing her arms down to her sides so violently that the soup simmering in a nearby pot shuddered and sloshed over the edges.

"Because it never mattered." Hakoda said, though from the way his voice wavered it was obvious that he was lying.

"Yes it did! You said she died in a raid! And know you tell us that she didn't?!" Sokka yelled, his volume matching Katara's. No one had ever seen Sokka angry and even Toph's normal hard face was tinted with something close to apprehension.

"I never meant to hurt you Katara or your brother."

"Well why didn't you tell US?! Did you want to 'protect' us? Thought our little heads would explode if we found out the truth?" Water materializes from the air as she waves her arms furiously and subconsciously the water flies right into the fire, extinguishing it with an angry 'hiss'.

Hakoda's voice suddenly went quiet. "She told me not to tell you."

"Who told you?" Sokka asked.

Their father took a deep breath before answering, "Your mother did."

Katara and Sokka both stared at their father open-mouthed. No one spoke, no one moved. The tension building between the Water Tribe family was building.

"Maybe I should make some of uncle's calming tea…" Zuko suggested, trying to placate the awkward situation. When no one objected so he wandered over the smoking fire and with a quick jab of his hand the fire was crackling again. Zuko smashed the dry leaves in his hand and dusted them off into a teapot. He turned to the water pot but found Katara was already there. Wordlessly she bended water from the large jar into the teapot then settled herself beside her brother.

The tea started whistling and Zuko poured everyone a cup. Toph, Suki and Aang mumbled 'thank-you's. Katara and Sokka took their cups without seemingly registering that someone was handing them the cups. Hakoda bowed his head slightly as Zuko passed him the steaming drink.

Once everyone had sipping their tea they all looked at Hakoda expectantly. He stretched before turning to the children all staring at him. His voice was husky as he said, "It all happened about eight years ago…"

* * *

**Act 2**

"Katara, stop squirming." A tall woman dressed in the deep blue robes of the Water Tribes attempted to braid her young daughter's hair. She was clucking her tongue disapprovingly as she forced a white comb through her daughter's unruly chocolate curls.

The girl squirmed under her mother's prying fingers. "But mom! I want to go play with Sokka!" she said, turning big blue eyes to stare at her mother.

"You'll look nice for your birthday whether you like it or not, your Gran-Gran is coming over tonight." Katara nodded violently and tried to stand as still as she could while her mother finished braiding her hair. Once the hairloopies were attached to a tiny bun at the back of her head she squeezed her daughter's shoulders. "Okay, you can go."

Katara gave her mom's midriff a quick hug before running out of the house at top speed, no doubt to go find her brother and get into all kinds of trouble. The mother leaned against the doorframe, a grin on her face, as she watched her daughter run off

She went about her day normally after that. Cooking stewed sea prunes, Katara's favourite, preparing for Katara's birthday and fixing a few ripped pants, which were courtesy of Sokka finding out that tigerseals were not toys.

As she continued her day she did not notice the tall stack of smoke looming closer and closer to her village.

"SOKKA! KATARA GET AWAY FROM THE WATER!" The mother looked outside the window to see both her children being carried by Hakoda, behind him women and children were running for cover while the men were preparing for battle, spears being sharpened and battle cries being tested.

"What's going on?" She demanded of her husband.

He put the children down and kneeled in front of them, ignoring his wife's question. "Dad's just going out for a moment, okay? Stay here with mom. Whatever you do don't leave the house." He caught his wife's eye for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head and giving his children a last hug before running from the door. He turned to his wife, watching her hand clasped at her chest and he muttered so she could barely hear, "Fire Nation Navy. The Fire Lord is leading the raid."

"Mom, where's dad going?" Katara asked, pulling the bottom of her mother's coat. She gathered her children into a corner, doing her best to remain calm as the sounds of yelling, flames and clashing grew. Once they were hidden from view she made sure a weapon was within arm's reach. No one was taking her children without a fight. "Mom, where's dad going?" Katara repeated her question but her mother placed a hand over her mouth. Katara's eyes began to water and Sokka's blue eyes were looking between his mother and the sounds of battle.

"How about a lullaby?" She wrapped her arms around her children, pulling them close. Her voice shook with each line and occasionally it broke when a particularly bloodthirsty yell was cut short. She sang of happy times. She sang of fish who couldn't find their way home, only to be found by their true family. When her voice was hoarse from singing she was reduced to humming melodies.

She sang until the blood had been cleaned from the pure white snow and the bodies had been disposed of.

She sang until the Fire Nation boats left their shores and the moon had risen bringing a blanket of night.

She sang until her husband returned, shaking from exhaustion and her children had fallen asleep, innocence still untainted

* * *

The tea had long gone cold by the time Hakoda had finished the first part of his story. The positions of the group had shifted as the tale progressed, Hakoda sat on one side of the fire while Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki sat on the other side. Katara and Sokka were close and the brother had placed a hand on his sister's shoulder his other resting on his boomerang, which he had moved from his back to his lap during the story.

Katara was watching her father with stern eyes, arms folded across her chest. Obviously she was still angry that her father had kept this a secret from her for almost a decade.

When Zuko noticed that Hakoda needed a break he asked. "My father has been to the Southern Water Tribe?" This had been bug Zuko

It took Hakoda a moment to answer. "Yes, he came twice more. The first was a kind of showdown." Sokka shifted slightly but never moved the comforting hand from Katara.

Zuko was almost afraid to ask the next question, he feared that he might insult the Water Tribe Chief. "And the second?" He couldn't help swallowing loudly as the piercing blue eyes stared at him.

"Was at our request." Hakoda's eyes grew cold as the first hand account of the second raid of the Southern Water Tribe was told.

* * *

"Hakoda of the Water Tribe! We do not want to fight, we call an armistice!" The Fire Lord was wearing robes of deep red with a large black fur cloak draped across his shoulders. Elite guard lined his path while two followed behind him. The Water Tribe warriors watched the soldiers with wary war-painted eyes.

With each step Ozai took hands tightened around clubs and spears. Hakoda didn't hesitate to step forward. "Fire Lord Ozai. We accept your temporary truce. What do you wish to speak of?"

"Maybe we could discuss my demands over a cup of tea?" Hakoda looked stunned as Ozai raised a hand and three servants descended from the ship's bow, carrying a table of tea. The Fire Lord knelt onto a small pillow and began to pour the tea and indicated that Hakoda should take the seat across from him.

Red watched with excitement as their Fire Lord poured tea for the simple Water Tribe Chief.

Blue watched with apprehension as their chief drank the tea from the cunning Fire Nation leader.

"What do you want?" Hakoda asked bluntly when the Fire Lord did not say anything. His spear was placed by his left hand but his club never left his lap.

He took his time to answer, watching Hakoda over the rim of his cup while sipping the fine tea. "The Avatar."

"What?"

"You have children do you not?" Ozai asked.

The question was so out-of-the-blue that Hakoda narrowed his eyes and his hand tightened on his club. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

"Well, surely you've told the story of the Avatar to someone before?" Hakoda nods. The Fire Lord's voice suddenly became cold, mocking even. "Then what don't you understand? I need the Avatar. He's not Air Nomad as we killed them all so the only other logical conclusion is the Water Tribes. Now answer my question. Where. Is. The Avatar?"

Icy wind blew over the scene, causing loose snow to dance in the breeze and to hurl itself onto the already frostbitten cheeks of the solders. Everyone shuddered but the two leaders who continued to stare at each other.

Warm, golden eyes of the mendacious dragon gazed contemplatively at the cold, blue eyes of the honest wolf.

"I think you should leave now." Hakoda's voice growled quietly.

Without a word Ozai stood up and turned around walking towards his ship. The elite guard all bowed as their leader's robes dragged across the snow.

"HIYAH!" The voice echoed around the buildings and everyone attention was drawn to the little boy who had just burst out of the sea of knees, a boomerang held high as a tiny Sokka of the Water Tribe charged the Fire Lord.

"Sokka wait!" Hakoda's hand reached for his son. Katara also shoved her way out of the knees, following her brother loyally. "Katara! No!"

In one swift move Ozai disarmed the young boy and grabbed the wrists of the two Water Tribe children in his hands. Collectively there was an uproar, warriors on both sides let out cries of surprise and the truce was about to end until a voice called out above the war cries. "STOP!"

Ozai's voice echoed around the warriors. By now Katara was crying and Sokka was staring opened mouthed at the Fire Nation leader. "Fall back." He muttered, letting go of the Water Tribe siblings. Sokka grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her back to the safety of their fighters.

A Fire Nation solider stepped out of line and asked tentatively, "Sir?"

Ozai turned cold eyes onto the man. "Go back to the ship. Hakoda of the Water Tribe, this ceasefire hold true until the sun rises."

Hakoda gave a nod and Ozai, his soldiers and the servant carrying the tea table all returned to their ship, which pulled out of the ice, leaving a large piece missing.

When Hakoda returned to the main building he found a large hawk with the Fire Nation Emblem worn around its neck. On it's back sat a burgundy, leather tube. The bird squawked as he entered.

Curiously the chieftain opened the tube and pulled out a small scroll. In tall, black, letters it read: _In case you decided to surrender before we wipe out your people, send the bird._

Hakoda burned the note the first opportunity he got.

* * *

"He actually left a note?" asked Suki in a tone close to complete revulsion.

"Mhm. But weren't going to use the messenger bird, well at least I thought we weren't. We were prepared to die defending our land. We had started making plans that night to send the children, the elders and a few select warriors to our sister tribe in a faint hope that they would survive." Hakoda explained. His eyes flicked to Zuko for a moment, who could not read the expression that was between blame and pity so he looked away, pretending to be suddenly absorbed with Katara's ear.

As Zuko watched the girl beside him her tanned hand drifted up to touch her mother's necklace. He realized that this was all she had left of her mother. And he had tempted her with it and yet she had still not folded to his will. At that moment he found new respect for the waterbender.

Hakoda voice stole Zuko's attention away from the heirloom and back onto his story. "But your mother had a different plan. When I asked her what it was she refused to tell me but I organized a meeting between Ozai and ourselves again…"

* * *

"Mommy." A tiny Katara wandered into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes, just having arisen from an afternoon nap.

Her mother wiped away a few tears quickly and turned to her daughter. "Yes, Katara?"

"Why were you crying?" For one so young, Katara's ability to sense the feelings of others around her was astonishing.

"No reason." The mother kneeled beside Katara. She stared at her daughter's eyes, so similar to her own. "Can you keep a secret?"

Of course, the word 'secret' made Katara's eyes instantly harden and her voice had an added edge of uncharacteristic maturity. "Yes."

"I'm going to give you something very special. But don't tell your father, okay?"

Katara nodded then asked, "Can I tell Sokka?"

Her mother smiled tenderly. "Yes, you can tell your brother. Are you ready? I want you to close your eyes." Eyelashes fluttered as her daughter closed her eyes tightly. The mother's hands went to a clasp at the back of her neck and with a small 'click' the silver fastener unlocked. The engagement necklace Hakoda had given his wife slipped off her neck and into her hand. Her neck felt bare without the navy silk rubbing against it. "You can open your eyes."

Her daughter obliged and when her eyes saw the icy-blue stone sitting in her mother's hand they grew wide. "Mom?" She could only ask weakly, her formalness that she had displayed seconds ago was now replaced by outright wonder.

"I want you to have this." She placed the pendant in her daughter's petite hand. "Could you keep it safe for me until I come back?" Her voice was slowly breaking with emotion, each word, each lie and each fabrication weighing heavily on her soul.

Katara's face fell. "Where are you going?"

Her mother tried to smile again but her eyes betrayed her true feelings, letting a deep melancholy shine through. "I'm just going on a little trip. Don't worry, I'm coming back."

"Promise?" Katara asked. Her mother grabbed the necklace from her hand and made her turn around so she could secure it on her neck. She told Katara it looked wonderful and reminded her that she needed to keep it a secret.

Her mother never promised.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Hakoda asked his wife. He was trying to hide the emotion in his voice and was failing miserably.

She turned to him. "It's the only way."

The small canoe barely formed a ripple in the great sea. Their breaths came in small clouds but otherwise the night was clear, the moon shined down on the world, making the icebergs shimmer so brilliantly they rivalled the stars.

As they floated towards a wall of fog a large motorboat emerged from it like a black ghost. On it's bow sat Ozai, even more furs wrapped around his body now.

"Fire Lord Ozai." The mother said, bowing slightly.

"You say you know where the Avatar is?" Ozai asks the excitement in his voice plain.

The Water Tribe woman nodded. "But you will have to leave my village alone and you, or any of the soldiers on this mission, may never set foot there again. Even if the location of the Avatar is wrong." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions. "Do we have a deal?"

Ozai put his hands together in a respectful gesture before bowing deeply. "Fire Lord's Honour."

Hakoda grabbed his wife's arm, turning her around and pulled her into a tight hug, letting tears fall freely from his eyes. The hug barely lasted a minute when it should've lasted an eternity. Husband and wife looked at each other, determination he would see again in his daughter's eyes blazed in his wife's. Slowly, reluctantly, unwillingly, he let his wife go.

"Tell Katara and Sokka I died in a raid." Tears were also rolling down his wife's face as she said this.

"Why?"

"They're too young to understand the truth of sacrifice. Maybe one day they'll understand…but that day isn't anytime soon. Goodbye."

* * *

**Act 3**

"And that's how your mother saved our tribe…" Hakoda finished, his voice drifting into nothingness as he wiped away a few tears with the back of his hand.

The whole temple was silent. Even the fire had quieted only crackling weakly in the sun's final rays. Katara's hand had not left her necklace and water was gathering at the corner of her eyes. Sokka was looking at his father with something in his eyes Zuko couldn't identify.

Suddenly Katara stood up and walked off. Aang made a move to follow her but Sokka's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. The Avatar looked at Sokka, who shook his head slowly.

Suki said something about going to sleep and she left without another word. Aang soon followed, though obviously depressed that Sokka did not let him go comfort Katara. Hakoda also drifted away without a goodbye, most likely to wander the temple until his feelings came back under control.

Thus only Toph, Sokka and Zuko remained. The earthbender said something very quiet to the boy beside her.

"What was that Toph?" Sokka asked.

Toph was blushing slightly. "I can see why you miss her. She sounded great." From Toph's tone and the look Sokka was giving her, Zuko could tell they were talking about Sokka's mother.

Sokka stood up and offered a hand to Toph. "Thank you." He said and, after giving her arm a small, grateful squeeze, he left with Toph in tow still blushing a dusty rose.

Zuko looked at the direction where Katara had gone. He really shouldn't follow her but he needed to say something to her. His footsteps were quiet as he shuffled towards an overhang.

Katara was standing with her back to the temple, staring out into the cliff, arms hanging loosely by her sides. A breeze picked up and her hair fluttered in it. Zuko's will faltered slightly and he had already started to back away until the waterbender turned around. Her blue eyes were sparkling with held back tears.

Behind her the sky was a cool peach while clouds of lilac and yellow glowed in the sunset. A blood red halo shone around the sun and a cool dark night sky was starting above, chasing the sun lower and lower into the cliffs.

"Katara…I…" He had lost the use of his voice. His rubbed the back of his head nervously. Why couldn't he just say it? He had the words in is head but it was getting them to come properly was the challenge. He took a deep, calming breath, by now Katara was staring at him with expectation on her face. "I'm sorry about your mother."

This apology was so pure, so unexpected, that Katara's resentful feelings towards Zuko almost disappeared entirely for that one moment.

She had a small smile on her face as she reached out with her arms and pulled Zuko into a hug.

It took him a moment to realize that she wasn't trying to kill him; once this conclusion was reached he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Thank you." She said and when she let go Zuko saw that two wet patches ad appeared on the shoulder where her head had rested.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Though this may _seem _to be Zutara, it isn't. There may be a bit of a onesided love but the official ship of this story is Kataang. But this isn't focusing on ships so...

This is a huge project for me. I've never taken on something like this, but I hope some people will join my on the trip :


	2. Ember Island Players

Sorry the script of the first half of Ember Island Players is a bit off. It's hard to make out words because of the screaming fangirls XD

Also, this may not be completely accurate (no duh) I could've gone into critical analysis of the NYCC trailer but I really didn't want to, so yeah.

Once you reach the Ember Island Players part you'll hafta be careful. It's hard writing "Katara walked on stage" and mean Katara's actor. Just use your brain and you should be fine.

Summary: Ember Island Players: "I've been fatality injured, I'm going to die!" Jet moaned, clutching his side. "Oh Jet!" Katara burst into tears. "If only I had some magic healing water to help you!" Toph finally confesses to Sokka while Katara and Zuko…kiss?!

* * *

**Rising**

**Chapter 2**

**Ember Island Players**

Act 1

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course we will Katara!" Haru wiggles moustache and pulls Katara into a hug. Behind him The Duke, Teo and Hakoda were getting ready for their journey to the North Pole. They had all agreed the previous night that they should take Appa and visit the Northern Water Tribe in an attempt to help them in the war. Appa growled a goodbye to Aang as Haru, Teo, The Duke and Hakoda all piled onto the bison.

"Have a safe trip!" Sokka called, waving goodbye.

"We will! Yip yip!" Hakoda had taken the bison's reins and with a large grunt Appa lifted himself off the ground and into the air.

The six remaining all stayed and watched until Appa disappeared. Aang then turned to them. "You all ready to leave?"

"Yes, let's go." Zuko says and he leads the group towards the edge of the temple. Toph and Aang raise a stone large enough for all of them to stand on and slowly they fly upwards, away from the Western Air Temple.

* * *

"I miss my usual clothes."

"No complaining Toph, we need to blend in."

Katara and Toph watched Zuko and Aang train. Toph was lying on her back while Katara's eyes flickered between the Fire Nation prince and the Avatar. The two go through a series of movements ending in a spectacular fireball. Katara clapped while Aang blushed at the praise.

Sokka and Suki "You guys are not going to believe this! There's a play about us."

"We were just in town when we saw this!" She points to a scroll which Sokka unrolls.

"Listen to this." He starts reading from the poster. "_The Boy in the Iceberg _is a new production from the acclaimed playwright Mu Wong Tin, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar. From the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources included singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable healer and her cat."

"They're called the Ember Island Players." Suki says, reading the bottom of the advertisement.

"Ugh," Zuko moans and everyone turns to him. "My mother used to take us to see them, they butchered _Love Amongst the Dragons_ every year."

Katara turns to her brother, an eyebrow raised. "Sokka do you really think it's a good idea to attend a play about ourselves?"

"C'mon! A day at the theatre! This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing." He smiles pleadingly and Katara makes a face.

* * *

The group files into a top box. Aang's arrow is well hidden underneath a hat. People below them mutter in a quiet anticipation.

Toph immediately finds something to complain about as she rests her feet of the box's sides. "Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here."

Katara smiles smartly at the comment. "Don't worry I'll tell your feet what's happening."

The lights dim and the mutterings stop. Katara feels nostalgia rise in her stomach as she sees herself and her brother row across the stage in a small kayak.

"Oh Sokka, my only brother! We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling." The actor starts dramatically her voice carrying through the whole theater. Even from the high seats Katara can see the layers and layers of makeup on her face.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" He says. To Sokka's dismay the crowd laughs, not with him but at him, mocking him. His face falls.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Katara demands huffily.

"Well I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth! I'm starving!" The crowd laughs mockingly again.

"This is such a fake!" He says, a hand gesturing to the madness happening on stage. "My jokes are way funnier than this!"

Toph is laughing with the crowd. "I think he's got you pegged!"

Their attention is drawn back to the stage as Katara begins her next moaning monologue. "Everyday the world awaits a beacon to guide us yet none appear. Still we cannot give up hope, because hope is all we have! and we must never relinquish it even to our dying breath." At the end of her line she bursts into incredibly dramatic tears.

'Well that's just silly. I never cried like that!" Katara's arms are folded over her chest.

"Oh man! This writer's a genius!" The earthbender manages to choke out through her laughter.

"It appears to be an iceberg! It's been frozen for at least a 100 years! Who, who is the boy in the iceberg?" An iceberg has been moved onto the stage. A silhouette inside sways back are forth in the eerie blue light. Sokka and Katara climb up to the iceberg once they reach the top Katara raises her hand and brings it down in a karatec hop yelling, "Waterbend, Hiyah!"

The ice opens and out pops Aang. She winks a mascaraed eye at the crowd, who is crying with laughter. "I'm the Avatar, silly! Here to spread joy and fun!" She does a little pirouette, and the crowd can see her well-developed chest.

"Is that a woman playing me?" The Avatar demands, almost leaning out of the box in surprise.

"Oh an Airbender! My heart is so full of hope it's making me tearbend." Katara gasps, throwing herself at the Avatar's feet and crying.

"My stomach is so empty it's making _me _ tearbend!" Sokka follows his sister's lead and kneels, grasping Aang's leg. "I need meat!"

Aang bends over, wrapping an arm around Sokka's shoulders. "But wait! Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?" She points into the sky.

"Oh where? Where?!"

Aang gigglies girlishly along with the crowd. "Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?" She crosses her legs and winks slyly.

"I don't do that! That's not what I'm like and I'm NOT a woman!" Everyone in the topbox is laughing though Katara covers her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggles.

Toph, on the other hand, turns to Aang, smiling widely. "I think he nailed you Twinkle Toes!"

Suddenly a Fire Nation ship steams across the stage. Zuko stands on it's bow, scar on the wrong side and a ponytail the size of Omashu streaming behind him.

Sitting further back on the ship is his Uncle, holding a large plate of cake. "Prince Zuko, you must try this cake!"

Zuko turns on his Uncle. "I don't have time to stuff my face! I must capture the Avatar to regain my honour!"

"You do that while maybe I'll capture another slice!" He begins to devour the cake at a remarkable speed.

"You sicken me!" Zuko's spits before retuning to his periscope and search for the Avatar.

"They make look totally stiff and humourless!" The real Zuko says, his arms also crossed on his chest.

"Actually I think that actor is pretty spot on." Katara admits with a impish smile.

"How can you say that?!"

"Let's stop hunting for the Avatar and get massages!" Iroh suggests happily.

"How can you say that?!"

Katara smirks and Zuko sinks into a moody silence.

Aang tiptoes across the stage. An Air Temple backdrop covers the back of the stage as Aang notices a bush shaking. "Hey look! I think I found something! It's a flying rabbit-monkey!" She pulls a giant puppet out of the bush. "I think I'll name him Momo!"

"Hi everybody!" Aang acts as a ventriloquist, moving her mouth slightly as she pretends to be a 'flying rabbit monkey'.

The scene changes again and a Kyoshi warrior practices her movement. Sokka back onto the stage in the tradition garb and points to his backside. "Does this dress make my butt look fat?"

Suki laughs while Sokka blushes.

A man with an obscenely large chest and bunny ears stands above the Avatar, Katara and Sokka. "Riddles and tasks you must face! If you ever want to leave this place!" he says before cackling madly

The play continues from pirates to the Blue Spirit to the climatic finish of Princess Yue and Zhao. When the play finishes it's first act, Toph is the only one clapping in the top box. Zuko has hidden his head, Aang has apparently died and Katara's cheeks are so red it seems as though she will have a permanent blush there.

* * *

Act 2

After a brief intermission, involving Zuko burning his fire flakes and Katara freaking out and accidentally breaking a nearby potted plant out of anger, they filed back into the top box.

"Do we really have to watch this?" Zuko asked aloud to the group.

"Suck it up Torch, we bought these tickets and we're finishing this!" Toph crowed happily to the whole box. Zuko scowled and slumped back in his seat as the curtain rose.

Standing on a boat was Katara's actor, the robe cut dangerously close to her thigh. She was currently talking to, what seemed to be, Master Pakku, though this Waterbending master was older and had more wrinkles than Katara remembered him.

His voice was wheezy and he coughed slightly as he said, "Here Katara! Have some magic Waterbending water to help heal people that you love!" At this, he held out a large bottle.

"Oh Master Pakku!" She said, taking the bottle and clutching it, "You've filled me with some much hope!"

The audience laughs while Katara turns on Aang, fury burning in her eyes. "I am not like that, right?" She demanded him. Before he could answer she sat back down in her chair, muttering to herself, "I am _so_ not like that."

The next scene opened with Zuko and Iroh sitting by a river. "We have to hide in the Earth Kingdom. We'll have to cut our hair." Zuko said to his uncle. He lifts a large blade and cuts his ponytail. The large mop of hair, pulled by a string, 'floated' off stage.

Iroh looked at his nephew as if he was demented. "Whatever you say…baldy."

As they left the stage five people wandered on, the main guy had black hair and was playing a guitar while singing. "_Two lovers, forbidden from one another… a war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together_." A large man played a bongo and a woman played a small flute while the two remaining members of the group were dancing enthusiastically. "_Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"_

"Are they acting as," Sokka asked, opened mouthed as he watched the Nomads bow to the cheering crowd, "themselves?"

The actors of Katara and Sokka walked on stage. The spectators laughed heartily as they saw Katara wearing very, very unflattering bandages while Sokka had on a pair of unnaturally tight shorts. "Oh that songs fills me with so much-"

"Don't say it…" Katara said, poised on the barrier of the box as if ready to jump at her actor.

"Hope!"

Suddenly the stage went dark. Aang and Katara walked on the stage, holding a torch. A dim light grew on the stage revealing, a very poorly made, Cave of the Two Lovers. Oma and Shu were on the backdrop, their kiss forever captured in paint.

"We're lost is this cave! Whatever are we going to do?" Aang said as their fire began to flicker.

In a dramatic voice Katara's performer said, "It says here 'Love is brightest in the dark.' What could that ever mean?"

With a sly smile on her face, Aang's alter ego picked Katara up into her arms "Why don't we find out?" There was a blackout and as the crowd murmured and gasped loud kissing noises came from the stage.

Zuko and Toph lost it, they roared along with the crowd, clutching their sides as laughter racked their frames. Suki was attempting to stifle her laughter and Katara was blushing furiously, hands playing with her hair nervously.

Aang felt a hand on his shoulder and, turning around, saw Sokka face hard and eyes intense. He mouthed, "You are so dead."

The Avatar made a mental note not to fall asleep that night.

Katara wandered around the stage, her waist hidden behind tall grass and all around her echoed badger-frogs and the creak of trees.

"What is that?" She gasped pointing at a log, "Mother!" She ran to the tree, which was badly disguised as a person, and hugged it. She squeezed tighter and tighter until the trees broke in half.

At this point Katara kneeled and started wailing, "And I was filled with so much hope!"

A large, brute like man walked onto the stage, towering over female Aang by a good two feet. He pointed at Aang with a large finger and then poked himself in the chest. "Me Blind Bandit! Me best earthbender in the whole world! Me blind but me still walk good!" The caveman stumbles stupidly and the crowd rumbles with laughter. Everyone in the top box was laughing until the real Blind Bandit glared at them, silencing them with the intensity of her gaze. "Me throw rock." The man picked up a rock and threw it across the stage, obviously a poor attempt at recreating earthbending.

"Aren't you the cutest thing!" Aang cried happily, pinching the cheeks of the thug.

"Who you?" Asked Toph, sticking a finger in her nose and extracting something green the size of a small pentapus.

With simpering laugh she sang, "I'm the Avatar!

"Fight me!" The crowd gasped as the ground under the Avatar and Blind Bandit rose, creating a small platform.

"Okay Mr. Toph!" Aang and Toph danced around the stage for a moment, Toph lumbered after her, grumbling the whole time. Suddenly Aang snuck up behind Toph and with a tiny shove pushed him off the stage.

Toph's bottom lips quivered and he started blubbering, "Aww I lose."

The clapping and laughter was tumultuous and even Katara, Zuko and Aang laughed slightly. Toph blushed slightly her normally bristly attitude dampened. Sokka put a hand on Toph shoulder. She looked a little less hurt.

A woman walked on stage. All the men in the crowd felt their jaws hit the ground. All the females crossed their arms. Pale skin shone in the stage light while her perfect frame was draped in Fire Nation robes of deep reds. Her long, luxurious, brown hair was pulled into an elegant top bun and her voice echoed in the silence of the quiet theatre.

"I am Princess Azula, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne." The audience burst into applause and a smile crept across Azula's face.

"Who?" The Avatar asked, a questioning look in her eyes.

With a jab of her fist a large blue ribbon shot of out Azula's hand right towards the Avatar. The battle waged, Azula poised and controlled while the Avatar ran about like a scared koala-sheep. Off to the side sat two girls, one with ridiculously pale skin and dark hair, the other with outrageously defined curves and a long braid.

"I am so bored…" said the one with black hair, her voice a low monotone.

"Cheer up! Your aura is soooooo grey!" playfully chided the one with the braid, standing on her head, watching the battle upside-down.

Iroh sat on a small pillow, a desolate landscape around him. Zuko had just jumped back as a large ball of flames exploded in front of him. "Try again Zuko! You just need to separat-"

Zuko turned on his uncle and yelled, "SHUT UP! I'M ANGSTING!"

Katara looked at Zuko who had flipped up his hood and crossed his arms across his chest. Before she could comment he said, "Don't say a word."

She smirked but remained silent.

The land morphed from lush grasses so the blazing sand of the desert. Four travellers trudged across the sand. "This desert is sooooo hot!" Aang whined.

Sokka stared around, "Hey you guys! I found something!" He ran over to a small cactus. The other three followed him.

Toph touched the cactus before pulling her his away, a large needle stuck in his palm. "What is it?" He asked, letting Katara pull the needle out.

"It's a cactus! Not quite meat but close enough!" He used his boomerang to cut a piece off and drank the cactus juice. "Huh…kinda…tasty..." his voice drifted off and he started drooling.

Zuko was standing in the middle of a field. Two young ladies were hanging off of Zuko's arm. Both were very well…endowed. "Oh Li, you're so cute! We should go out for tea some time!" said the girl on the right, her green dress blending almost completely with the field.

"Back off! He's mine! Right Li? Don't you wanna show each other…our scars?" she smiled seductively. Zuko started being pulled between the two girls. His hair had apparently grown over the play; it had reached to his lips

"My hair isn't that long!" Zuko complained, but at that exact moment he had shook his hair out of his eyes. Katara and Aang laughed.

The next scene had Zuko holding a tray of tea while extras sipped at tea. Iroh sang horribly behind the counter. A suave Jet slid up to Zuko and asked smoothly, "Hey hot stuff, you doing anything later?"

"Leave before I pour scalding hot tea all over you."

The king of the Earth Kingdom was dancing around the throne room while all around him, holding hands, circled the five generals, their beards all braided. "Oh I love bears so much!"

The generals sang back, "We are so safe behind these big huge walls! The Fire Nation will never breech them!"

As they danced around happily Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and Long Feng snuck across backstage. The crowd laughed appreciatively.

The stage dimmed and they were transported deep under Lake Laogai. Jet was laying on the ground while Katara was kneeled beside him.

"I've been fatality injured, I'm going to die!" Jet moaned, clutching his side.

"Oh Jet!" Katara burst into tears. "If only I had some magic healing water to help you!"

The last scene of the second act was by far one of the most popular.

Aang and the Guru sat side-by-side, meditating.

"Can you help me mister Guru?" Aang asked, turning but grey eyes on him.

"Silly little Avatar! Have you seen my bananas?" and at that moment he rips off his rob, revealing a bunch of bananas hanging between his legs.

"What so funny?! What?" Toph asked as the crowd exploded with chuckles, giggles and laughter.

"My mind will never be clean again." Sokka moaned and started rubbing his eyes as if to rid himself of the image.

* * *

Act 3

During the next intermission the actors start to mingle with the crowd. They are applauded and congratulated at every turn. Azula's actress slowly weaves through the crowd and finds Zuko. She starts making small talk and to his greatest dismay she begins flirting with him.

"That scar is so manly. You must be a great fighter...maybe you can show me some moves later?"

Before he can answer the other actors call Azula back. She squeezes Zuko's arm then walks away, her hips swaying seductively. "That is so wrong..." Zuko moans while the mood lightens slightly.

"I'm not sure if I can last much longer…" Sokka admits before they file back into their seats.

"Only one more scene. Then we can leave and do our best to forget this whole thing ever happened." Aang says, sighing heavily.

The curtain rises and they audience finds themselves deep under Ba Sing Se in the Crystal Catacombs. Zuko sits in a corner, while Katara storms back and borth across the stage. "Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches."

Zuko looks at her, then looks away without saying anything.

"You're a terrible person, you know that Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood." The crowd is not laughing.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Zuko suddenly says. the real Zuko and Katara look at each other, worry written across both their faces. The dialogue is unsettlingly accurate.

Katara is growing angrier. "I don't! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally." she turns away from Zuko, crouching. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

She begins sobbing into her arms. Zuko turns to look at her, guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"It doesn't matter."

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

Zuko and Katara are standing now. Growing closer and closer. "My face. I see." A hand drifts to his scar.

"No, no, that's not what I meant."

"It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it."

Something glimmers in Zuko's eye as he turns on her. "What?"

"I have healing abilities. I'm a waterbender you see."

"It's a scar. It can't be healed." He bites, reverting back to angst mode.

Katara reaches into her shirt and pulls out the large blue bottle. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have be saving it for something important." She walks up to Zuko, "I don't know if it would work, but…"

Zuko stares at the water for a moment then, out of nowhere, sweeps Katara into his arms and kisses her. The lights dim and the crowd bursts into a standing ovation.

The top box explodes. Aang is glaring at Zuko, looking close to the Avatar State. Sokka is glaring at Zuko and Aang, ready to throw them off the high tower at the Southern Air Temple. Toph has buried her face in her hands while Katara's face has gone completely red.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Suki mutters nervously.

* * *

After the disastrous play they group returned to their temporary hideout and almost immediately went to bed, or to sulk depending on their mood. Sokka asked that Suki would come to his room for a surprise. He was just finishing up, hanging the last of the curtains and lighting the last of the candles.

The door starts to open and Sokka throws himself onto the pillows, a rose between his teeth and his hair down. "Well hello there!" He turns to face, not Suki, but Toph. The rose breaks between his teeth as he sees his best friend walk into the room.

"Hi Sokka." She mumbles.

"Toph? What are you doing?" He asks, sitting up on the pillows.

"Sokka, I'm going to tell you something. I don't need an answer, but I really need to get this off my chest. I completely understand if you don't feel that same." She remains standing, her fingers fiddle in front of her chest.

He looks confused. "Toph what are you talking about?"

"Ever since I first met you, something weird happened. Every time you talked to me I always wanted to hear more. You were always the one who I held on when I couldn't 'see'. I sound like such a sap right now, but I need you to know. I like you, but more than a friend. I just wanted you to know. Maybe it's love, maybe it's just a crush but I needed you to know that Suki's not the only one who likes you." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Sokka had nothing to say and when Suki finally found him he was sitting outside, staring at the moon.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thanks to TrueThinker who went through all the second part with me and gave me the idea of having Azula's actress flirt with Zuko.


	3. Burning Tensions

So my theory is the ruins that we see them at are on a separate island, not to far from the mainland but an island nonetheless.

* * *

**Rising**

**Chapter 3**

**Burning Tensions**

Act 1

"Zuko, can I talk to you for a minute?" Her voice is small and when he cracks his amber eyes open he can see that she is hiding behind a pillar. He nods and returns to his breathing exercises. Katara sits down beside him, clutching her knees tight to her chest. "Sokka said he's heard some things, and it isn't good news."

"What has he heard?" His eyes remain closes and he breathes deeply.

"That your sister is being crowned Fire Lord Azula."

Zuko's eyes snapped open. "What?!"

"We need to go right now. Sokka says that a nearby bar has someone that can give us more information."

Zuko's face goes from surprise to confusion. "Wait, what do you mean 'us'?"

Katara stands up, brushing off her tunic. "We can't risk Aang going, Toph's bending still isn't good enough for a mission, her feet need more time to heal. That leaves us. Get ready, we leave at sunset." She walks away leaving Zuko irritated and brooding.

"Are you ready to go?" Aang asks as she and Zuko try on dark outfits Sokka bought them saying that if they were doing a nigh mission they might as well have camouflage.

"Yes, we're going." She said, pulling up a mask to cover her whole face except for her eyes.

Aang fumbles for something in his robes. "Here, take this." He presses the bison whistle into her hand. "Use it if you're in trouble."

"Thank you." She pulls him into a hug. He blushes from the contact. "Let's go Zuko." He nods and they run from the old ruins, leaving Aang behind.

The forest was dark as the two benders flew through the trees. Katara was silent and Zuko had nothing to say to her so the forest was only filled with the sound of their quiet footsteps. The trees ended and only a harsh cliff face meets them. The ocean stretches below them, calmly lapping at the small beach twenty feet below. A path continues, leading down to the sandy beach.

Katara motions towards the path and starts running down it, Zuko following her. Their feet leave prints in the sand, and soon the rock ends, a large channel of water separates them from the main island. As they stare at the other island Zuko and Katara could hear the boisterous songs and loud laughter of a nearby tavern echo against the cliff.

"Get on." Katara mutters to Zuko. With a wave of her arms a sheet of ice appears on the water. She jumps on and Zuko, without any hesitation, follows suit. He wobbles for a moment before Katara has propelled them forward, towards the mainland. Cold air whips at them and strands of Katara's braid wrestle themselves free.

"The bar is called the Singing Komodo Rhinoceros." She says as they reach the shore and the ice melts back into the water.

"Catchy name." Zuko mutters and Katara flashes him a smirk before climbing up the hill towards the inn. The sound of brawling and badly sung drinking songs assaults them as they open the door. There in the middle of the bar, where a space has been cleared, a fight is taking place.

A tall, well-built girl with long ebony hair and pale skin circles a tall brute. He bellows and lunges for her. In one swift motion she ducks under him. He trips over her and falls into the crowd, breaking a table as he hits the ground.

The bar explodes. Another round of drinks is passed around, bets are finalized and the woman saunters over to the bar and is met with a draft and a couple of back pats.

Katara and Zuko walks over, avoiding the sweaty bodies and finally make it to the bar. They take each side of the woman, blocking her escape. She chugs her drink before slamming the empty glass on the bar. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." Zuko says, he lowers his hood for a second to let her see his scar.

"Prince Zuko. Never thought I'd see you again." Jun, the Bounty Hunter, smiles at him. "And I see you've brought your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Whatever." She raps a knuckle on the bar and the tender places another mug in front of her. "What do you need?"

"Information. We heard some things about Azula and we need to know more."

Jun takes a pensive sip of her drink. "It'll cost you." Katara pulls a few golden coins from her dark belt and places them on the counter. "This is not a lot, but because I like you so much…" She grins at them.

"There's only one person who knows about the inner workings of the Fire Nation. That is old man Li. He is a servant of the Fire Lord and is currently sitting in that corner, alone." Jun picks up the coins and counting them to her winning from the wrestling match announces to the bar, "Free drinks for everyone!"

The bar cheers as Katara and Zuko make their way over to the ancient man sitting in the corner, nursing a glass amber liquid. The firebender was the first to speak, "Li?"

The old man turned bloodshot eyes to stare at Zuko, though he held the air of a drunken old man his crisp tone proved otherwise, "What do you want?"

"We want a word with you, in private." Li stares between them, his grey bushy eyebrows furrowed. He nods and follows them outside. Katara breathes in the fresh air, relishing in its purity after the musky, balmy interior of the bar. Rain that had been threatening to fall all day finally pours down in great layers, soaking the Fire Nation.

"What is it? I haven't got all day you know, I've got job hunting to do tomorrow."

Katara lowers her mask so that her words weren't muffled, "Job hunting? Aren't you a servant for the Royal Family?"

Li snorts derisively. "Not since two days ago. Princess Azula decided that I was getting to old to be of any use. After a lifetime of loyal service I'm just kicked out, no warning or anything."

"Well, maybe we can help you get back at the Royal Family. We need information on Princess Azula."

Li's dopey eyes glare at them. "I don't give information to anyone. Let me see your faces." Zuko lets his hood down and Li backs away quickly. "Prince Zuko. I'm leaving now, there is no way that I'm just handing information over to the Fire Nation Royal Family, or any Fire Nation for that matter, I'm sick of them!"

Li starts to walks away and Zuko attempts to follow him but Katara throws out an arm, catching him in the chest. "You said you won't give the information to anyone in the Fire Nation, what about Water Tribe." Katara pulls off her hood revealing her shining blue eyes and tanned skin.

The old man stops and stares at the Eater Tribe girl. "How do I know you're not some kind of bastard child?"

Katara narrows her eyes. "Because, I can waterbend." Both her wrist flick upward and the rain that had been pouring down stops dead, held in place by Katara.

Li's face relaxes. "There's a sight I thought I'd never see. Waterbending…okay missy, what do you need to know?" He raises an eyebrow.

The rain stops floating and plummets to the ground. "Everything."

* * *

Act 2

The Palace was completely quiet. Small lights glimmered where people work on last minute requests or more forces or orders for more battle ships. One light shines particularly bright in the glum rainfall. In the room sits Princess Azula. She is hunched over papers and a ink soaked brush flies over the parchment.

A knock sounds at the door and without halting her scribbling she mutters, "Enter." From the shadow cast on her wall she knew who this visitor was. "Father."

"Azula, I just wanted to confirm that you are ready to take the title of Fire Lord. We have never had a female leader, or one so young for that matter." Ozai does not sit but stands ready, hands clasped behind his back.

The princess takes a moment to finish her last sentence before laying down her brush and turning to her father. "Are you suggesting that I can't handle it?"

Ozai's eyes flash and his voice becomes strained, "I meant nothing of the sort."

"Then I suggest you leave me to my work. I'm busy at the moment."

The Fire Lord stares at his daughter, a thoughtful look on his face. "When did you become so…?"

Azula turns back to her work. "Goodnight father."

"Goodnight, Azula." He shuts the door behind him without a sound. Once the door clicks, Azula throws down her brush and stands up, a snarl painted on her face. Her father wanted to call her a _monster _she just knew it. She begins to pace.

'_My own mother thought I was a monster._ Is that all I really am? A monster?' Azula thinks to herself. She attempts to give reasoning for her beast-like tendencies. A conversation grew in her head.

**You threw your best friends in jail.**

_They were backstabbing traitors._

**You killed the Avatar.**

_He was the only thing standing in the way of Fire Nation victory._

**You hunted your brother.**

_He deserved it. He was banished, an outlaw._

**He's your only brother.**

_It doesn't matter. Even if he's blood he's a traitor._

**And you wonder why everyone thinks you're a monster…**

Azula clutches her head, nails digging into her scalp. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" She loosens her hair from the ponytail and runs her hands through it. "I'm not a monster…I'm not."

She walks over to the mirror, examining her reflection. Her hand reaches for a jade brush on her vanity and she combs her hair, mulling it all over.

"You are a monster Azula…" the whips around, there reflected in her mirror is her mother, eyes stern and arms folded.

"No one's there Azula…" she tells herself and turns away from the mirror, checking behind her to see if her mother in real.

Azula is alone in the room.

"Monster…" The Fire Nation princess faces the mirror and throws the jade brush into the reflection, breaking her own reflection and that of her mother. Thought her mother is gone her voice still echoes in Azula's head.

_Monster…_

Azula clutches her fist to her temples, forcing herself not to scream.

_Monster…_

Her amber eyes open and glare at the dangling shards in the golden frame.

_Monster…_

Blue fire explodes all around Azula, the hardwood floors burn and her dressers and bed are absorbed into the fire. Azula lets a scream tear her throat.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

But everyone knows, Azula is a good liar.

* * *

Act 3

"People of the Fire Nation! I am here today to crown your new Fire Lord!" Cheers explode in the courtyard. "I am renouncing my title as Fire Lord Ozai and taking the title of Phoenix Lord!" The people yell, scream, stomp and do anything to show their support of their nation.

"This is the year the Fire Nation conquers the world! With the help of Sozin's Comet the Northern Water Tribe will fall! The earth Kingdom will be wiped out and the Fire Nation will rule supreme!" Ozai waits for the applauding to die down before clearing his throat. "Let me introduce your new Fire Lord. Fire Lord Azula!"

Azula takes a moment to adjust her crown, that was her cue to come out beside her father and take the crown. She had already planned her speech but before she could even take one step out onto the stage she heard people running towards her.

Azula turned around just in time to dodge a sheet of water. Her brother and the Water Tribe girl stand at one end of the corridor. Azula runs towards them, completely forgetting her crown. Zuko grabs the girl's arm and leads her down another hallway. Azula follows in close pursuit. They wind through stairs and halls until they find themselves standing on the top of a tower.

As Azula reaches the top she sees the Water Tribe girl blow into a whistle, which doesn't make any recognizable noise, before stowing it into her belt. Outside rain pelts the ground and the disappointed murmurings of the crowd mix with a low rumble.

"My dear, dear Zu-zu. You came just to see me crowned Fire Lord? I'm touched." Zuko growls and runs forward. Azula, expecting this, ducks under his punch and throws him over her shoulder. He hits the wall then slides down, completely knocked out.

The low rumble grows louder.

Azula lights a blue fire on her fingertips and sees Katara draw water in from the outside. Azula sprints to Katara, arm raised to strike her. Katara's hand goes forward and, coated in water, grabs Azula's. The fire on Azula's hand goes out, only steam is left. Azula's leg flies up and hits Katara's in the gut, sending her flying back and breaking their contact. They face off, Katara wiping away a small trail of blood from her swelling lip. They slowly circle each other.

The rumbling builds.

Azula stops in front of a window. A fierce wind blows in, pelting Azula with droplets. For a moment she is distract. Katara takes the opening. Water flies in from open windows and careens towards Azula. The aim is true and strikes Azula right in the chest. She flies back and falls right out the window.

Azula's eyes widen and her arms scrabble for a non-existent ledge.

The rumbling is deafening.

With a dull _thud_ Azula crashes into an airship, denting the metal. She stands up, on the very top of the machine. All around her is the rest of the fleet, all floating, waiting for orders.

"Let's go!" Katara pulls a half-awake Zuko to his feet as the airship begins firing at the tower. He mumbles and his eyes flicker shut.

Katara drapes his arm over his shoulder and with a deep breathe runs towards the window. With a leap she flies into the air. The force of wind pulls Zuko from her shoulder and her eyes begin to tear up.

A roar pierces the low rumble of the ships and a flying bison explodes out of the clouds. Aang sits on the bison's head and Sokka pulls Katara onto the saddle.

"Where's Zuko?" She yells when she can't find the prince. Her blue eyes scan the sky for his figure but she sees nothing except the aircraft fleet. "AANG! WATCH OUT!" The Avatar stops looking for the prince just in time to yank on the bison's reigns. Appa growls as they fly upwards, skimming the airship.

"There he is!" Sokka points over the side of the saddle where Zuko is stumbling to his feet. A few airships over Azula has blasted into flight, blue fire flaming at her fingertip and propelling her towards Zuko.

Before they can fly to help him the Fire Nation airships begin firing at the Avatar and company. Katara stands up and, using the rain, acts as shield, protecting Appa's back.

Zuko blinks his eyes open and as the zeppelin jerks forward he stumbles forward, a hand going to cover a throbbing lump on the back of his head. He looks around and sees is sister flying towards him.

Adrenaline rushes through his body. The throbbing stops and a tingling sensation pulses through his body. His eyes open wide and his shakes soaking hair from his face. Azula lands on the airship beside his. Azula glances at her brother. He watches her every movement.

With a sweeping crescent kick Azula send a blade of fire towards her brother. The other foot follows through adding more fire. The blue flames are so hot they sizzle through the air, gaining speed with each passing moment.

Zuko begins to run backward, his feet slipping over the wet metal. When he reaches the edge and Azula's fire blazes towards him he begins to sprint. With a great leap he throws himself off his airship. He turns sideway in midair and Azula's fire dissipates on his foot and he lands on Azula's aircraft, barely winded.

The hand-to-hand combat begins. Azula's fingers dancing with blue while Zuko's are covered in an orange blaze. He punches for her face. She black and tries for his stomach. His shirt is grazed before he jumps away. He begins a series of offensive moves. They are fluid, like a dance.

His left foot is raised before sliding to the ground, trailing with fire. Azula steps back avoid the flames. He takes a step, left hand slithering forward and throws fire only to be followed by his right arm. Azula blocks them but takes another step back. Her movements are less smooth and her feet begin to lose grip.

He dips down, left foot stomping on the ground, blazing with flames. He shifts his stance and with a grin his fist jabs out, crushing into Azula's face. She begins to soar back but her hand reaches out and her claws clasp around Zuko's forearm and they both fall over the side of the airship.

Zuko watches his sister fall for a moment, revelling in the fact that he defeated her, though she did take him with her.

"ZUKO!" He turns in the air so he is falling face down. A white blur passes beneath him and a dark arm reaches out, grabbing his pale one. He is pulled into the safety of the saddle while Azula continues to plunge towards the ground.

Zuko looks around wildly. Katara sits right in front of him, her hand resting on his shoulder while her blue eyes gaze at him. Sokka and Toph are on her sides, also looking at Zuko.

"Are you alright?"

"Spectacular." He mumbles before passing out in a dead faint.

* * *

They returned to the ruins and after a healing session with Katara, Zuko was awake though a little drowsy. Nighttime had fallen and their group was uncharacteristically silent, everyone too tired to start a conversation. Katara and Zuko had told the others about Azula's new title and their plan about Sozin's Comet but besides that their little mission was completely unhelpful.

"Though," Toph said as she stretches. "On the bright side Azula is dead thanks to Sunshine over there. I'm turning in. Goodnight Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes, Snoozles, Sunshine." Zuko notices that Toph has not taken the time to give Suki a nickname. Aang and Sokka follow after her while Suki slumps after them a few minutes later.

Katara and Zuko sit side-by-side and when Katara makes a move to stand up Zuko's arm whips out, catching her arm. She kneels back down and looks at Zuko. The smoldering fire burns dully in his eyes.

"Thank you Katara. For everything." He leans forward, eyes closing slightly. When she does not copy the movement he gazes at her, hesitation written in amber eyes.

Katara's sapphire eyes widen. "Zuko…what are you…?" Her hesitations are cut off by Zuko's kiss. The moment lasts and as fast as it happened Zuko is standing up and walking away, leaving Katara to stare into the glowing embers, a light blush on her cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Oh, my, my, my, Katara kissing Zuko? What will Aang think?

Find out next week in: Return of the Dragon.


	4. Return of the Dragon

**Rising**

**Chapter 4**

**Return of the Dragon**

Act 1

The Boiling Rock was almost silent at night. The soldiers' marching footsteps could blend perfectly with the soft dozing of their prisoners and the lap of searing water on the rocky shore. However on this warm night there were two prisoners that could not find sleep.

They had been thrown in a cell together as their punishment was supposed to becoming swiftly and without trial. One had beautiful curves and big grey eyes that could make the most hardened of soldiers melt. Her long brown hair was in braid while her knees were gathered near her chest.

The girl across from her was not as beautiful as the brunette yet her cold eyes, shiny dark hair and pale complexion gave her a much more regal beauty. The two girls looked like complete opposites and even their personalities were on opposed ends of the spectrum, but these two girls were the best of friends.

The curvy one spoke, her voice crackling most likely from lack of use. "Mai, I have a question for you."

The bored one looked up from her hands. "What is it Ty Lee?"

"Was it worth it? Did you really love him?" Ty Lee asks, her eyes communicating the name of this unknown man.

Mai actually smirks, something she did rarely. She opens her mouth to answer but before the words come out a guard has opened the door. "Mai, your fate has been decided. You will be executed immediately."

Mai says nothing but drags herself to her feet. "Let's get this over with. Goodbye Ty Lee."

And as the sun rises in the east and the blade swings to kiss her neck she thinks, _it was worth it._

* * *

Act 2

Camp life had returned back to normal after Zuko and Katara had returned.

Toph and Sokka couldn't look at each other.

Aang was slowly mastering firebender under the severe discipline of Zuko.

Suki was completely thrown by Sokka's newfound silence.

"Toph?" The little earthbender sat up at the sound of her name. Immediately her hands and feet were on the ground, sensing. The voice that had called her name was deep and his footsteps were the same. He took long strides away from her door. It took her only a moment to realize who's feet they were.

She chased after him, doing her best not to wake any of her companions. She turned a corner and found herself standing one of the many ledges that littered the Western Air Temple.

There, sitting cross-legged, was her old friend.

"You're lighter than I remember." She says, smiling at the old man and taking the seat beside him.

Iroh laughs. "How have you been Toph?"

So she told him. She told him how the invasion failed. She told him how Zuko was with them, at this part Iroh laughed and said something about knowing his nephew would do the right thing eventually. She told him about the daring rescue at Boiling Rock. She talked and talked and soon found that she was telling Iroh about her embarrassing confession to Sokka.

"…and I'm not sure if he likes me…He seems to be really in love with Suki and I don't want to ruin it for him. He's my best friend and I just want what's best for him." She buries her head in her knees. "That must sound really girly."

"Sounding like your real gender once in a while does not do you any harm Toph." He stands up, brushing off his long robes. The sun has risen and the soft mumblings of the Avatar and his friends could be heard.

"Is that all the advice you have?" Toph scrambles after him. He folds his hand neatly together.

He does not speak until they reach the main sitting area. Iroh wanders over to the dead fire and with a flick of his wrist starts a small fire. He places a kettle over it after putting water in it and taking a seat beside Toph again. ""Love is like a flower. You just have to give it time to bloom. He'll come around if it's meant to be. Till then, enjoy the time you have with him."

Before she can ask for more advice Zuko walks in, yawning and rubbing his eyes. One he realizes who's sitting beside a grinning Toph he stops dead in his tracks. "Uncle?"

"Zuko." Iroh stands up and Zuko is hard pressed not to run into his uncle's waiting arms.

"You escaped." Zuko said, holding his uncle at arm's length. "I came looking for you during the Eclipse but you weren't there."

"Your uncle has some tricks up his sleeves." Iroh gives him a small wink and Zuko smiles. "Now, it's time for tea."

The rest of the group slowly assembled and Iroh greeted each one with a smile and a hug, though Sokka felt it would be much more professional to shake hands with a High General of the Fire Nation.

Once everyone was sitting around Iroh and sipping some of his legendary tea Iroh addressed the whole group. "There's something I have to tell you. Sozin's Comet is coming."

Iroh looks surprised, as no one in the group seems fazed. Katara takes pity on him. "We've known since before Ba Sing Se. We found out in a library in the middle of the desert."

"Sozin's Comet circles our universe every hundred years, but there's something this time that makes it different from all the other cycles." The group leans in at Iroh's grave tone. "This cycle it will collide with the earth."

"What?!" Sokka says, jumping to his feet. "The comet's going to _collide_ with the world?"

Iroh nods. "That is our problem."

No one knew what to say.

* * *

"Don't you feel useless now?" Katara could be found asking Zuko a few hours later. Iroh had taken over Aang's training and now Zuko was sitting around with nothing to do. He gave Katara a cold look and she quickly said, "That came out wrong."

After a few seconds of strained silence Zuko says, "Do you feel useless?"

Katara gives him a blank look. "Of course not!"

"Why not? You're doing exactly what I'm doing right now."

"No, I cook and Aang needs-"

"To master waterbending? He already has. Katara, if I am feeling useless, you are feeling useless to." Zuko explains simply, crossing his arms and giving her a satisfied smirk.

Katara glares at him. "I am not useless."

"Prove it." He challenges.

"SUNSHINE! SUGAR QUEEN!" Zuko and Katara turn around to see Toph pop out of nowhere, screaming at the top of her lungs. "SURPRISE ATTACK!"

Suddenly Zuko and Katara find themselves surrounded by a circle of pillars of stone with crude face on them. Without a second thought Zuko and Katara stand back to back, fire licking Zuko's hands and water dancing around Katara's hands. Two fall quickly to Zuko's punches. Katara slices one in half with a sharp blade of water.

Toph's test increases in difficulty. The ground starts rumbling under Zuko and Katara. The bottoms of the statues fly at Katara's feet and as she jumps she beheads another one.

"Katara, JUMP!" She doesn't think twice and as her feet leave the ground Zuko's leg sweeps under her, burning the bottoms of the stone people. While in midair Katara's water whips around and soon Toph's surprise test is nothing than a pile of rubble.

"Still feeling useless?" Toph asks casually to a panting Zuko and Katara.

* * *

Act 3

"Katara. I need to talk to you." She finishes her stretching exercises and looks over to see the Avatar approaching her. The moon has just risen in the sky and it's roundness was keeping Katara awake. When the moon was full it normally meant long, sleepless nights for Katara.

"Sure Aang." She lets out a deep breath and slips her waterskins back on.

He leads her to a distance corner of the temple. As the moonlight comes out from behind a cloud Katara can see Aang's face. It is grave and his eyes are filled with such depression that Katara's motherly insticts kick in. "Aang, what's wrong? Is your training going badly?"

"Of course not! Iroh's a great teacher." Katara still looks concerned so he continues, "It's something else. Something I should've told you back when we were on that Fire Nation ship with your father."

Katara places a hand on his shoulder. "What is it Aang?"

He doesn't meet her eyes. "Katara, there was a reason I couldn't open the final chakra point." He takes a deep breath, as though he was the one about to be told a earth-shattering truth. "It was because of you. I couldn't let you go. Katara, I loved you too much." Aang luges forward and presses his lips against Katara's.

He was expecting her to be impressed or something about the fact that he had almost given up the world's fate for her. But instead she pushes away, hand flying to her lips. "Oh Aang." She has to go, she knows it. She won't let him risk the world for her again. _I have to make him think I don't care. Then he won't risk the world for me again._ "I have to leave." she turns on her heels and flees from him.

"Katara..." He whispers into the night.

* * *

Author's Note

lol. Filler chapter, the next one is going to (hopefully) awesome. It's Sozin's comet and the such so lots of action and yeah!


	5. Sozin’s Comet Part 1: Last Words

**Rising**

**Chapter 5**

**Sozin's Comet**

**Part 1: Last Words**

-

Act 1

The next few weeks were spent training. Aang dedicated himself to training, anything to keep his mind off Katara.

Toph's almost regular "surprise" attacks kept the rest of the group in tiptop shape and the next two weeks seemed to slip through their fingers until one day they arose to find the Comet upon them.

Sokka woke up from an uneasy rest and walked outside to find Toph sitting there, staring at nothing in particular but contemplative look on her face nonetheless. She seemed to be so deep in thought that she didn't notice Sokka sneak in. Normally he would've jumped on the opportunity to scare Toph but now, after her confession, he had no idea what to do. He decides to play it on the safe side.

"Hey Toph." He says, taking a seat beside her. As he lowers himself he glances up into the sky and sees two suns rising. Upon closer inspection he could see that one sun was speeding towards them. "Oh wow." He mumbles.

"What does it look like?" She asks.

"I don't know how to tell you."

"Try."

"It's big…and flaming."

"So a giant Zuko is coming towards us? I don't know if we should be all that scared then."

He laughs. "I think it's a bit more dangerous than Zuko."

They sit in silence, unsure of what to say to each other. Toph finally speaks, "What if we don't come back?"

He looks at her, probably for the first time in days and sees that her pale eyes are focused on him. "If we don't come back?"

She laughs nervously. "Think about it. We're six kids taking on a whole army. An army of highly trained soldiers with power amplified by a giant flaming rock. All we've got is a young Avatar, a motherly waterbender, a blind earthbender, a banished prince and two love-struck warriors." As Toph realized what she had added at the end a blush exploded on her face.

"Suki and I…" Sokka thinks about the confrontation he had with Suki last night. He admitted that they had been drifting apart and Suki had agreed. They had rushed things and as a result ruined their relationship. "Are just friends…"

Toph doesn't feel his heartbeat rise or fall and she lets a small smile come to her lips. "Oh."

"Toph, let me tell you something. We may just be five kids but I can tell we're special. Aang has trained non-stop. Katara is the best waterbender I've seen, though to be honest I haven't seen a lot. Suki is a trained warrior, she kicked my butt a few months ago. Zuko's got firebending and his swords and I trained with Master Piando, even he said I was an exceptional swordsman. And you…" His throat caught. "You…you…"

"Are blind." Toph said simply, standing up.

Sokka copies her motion and as she turns from him he places a hand on her shoulder. "Are Toph Beifong, world's greatest earthbender." She turns to face him, her head down and bangs hiding her blush. "Toph. I know we're both thinking it. If one of us doesn't come back the other will be crushed. We're best friends. If you don't come back who's going to make fun of Katara, Aang and Zuko? If I don't come back who's going to be your new punching bag?"

"Sokka…You big doofus. We're both coming back. Earthbender's Honour." Toph looks up and awkwardly wraps her arms around his midriff.

"Whatever you say." He returns the hug.

Toph and Sokka were never good at goodbyes.

* * *

The group of seven stand tall in front of the ranks of soldiers.

Did they understand what they were getting into when they found the boy in the iceberg?

Did the Water Tribe girl think she'd become a waterbending protégé and fighting for the world's last hope?

Did the Water Tribe boy think he'd become a close friend of a Fire Nation prince and a swordsmaster?

Did the Earth Kingdom girl think she'd escape from her parents and travel across the world?

Did the Fire Nation boy think he'd be fighting against his nation alongside people he had hunted for months?

The comet draws closer, it's heat making the solders sweat under their armour. The youngest of the group turns to the rest. He does not feel like this moment requires a pep talk of any kind. He stares each one in the eye and asks aloud, "Ready?"

There is a general nod and the seven warriors throw themselves into the fray. Sokka and Zuko are the first to reach the front line. Almost daily swordsmanship duels come into play as they work side-by-side, cutting down soldier after soldier.

They are soon separated by the throng of battle. Sokka's sword knocks another spear out of a set of hands. He bends over, narrowly avoiding a kick. Rolling to his feet, his fist sinks into the stomach of a warrior.

Zuko has doing his best to block fire and blade. His swords slice through shafts and knock fire covered hands aside. Most soldiers show no hesitation as they see their former prince fighting alongside rebels. They attack without mercy and in return they receive none from Zuko.

Toph was definitely doing the most damage. No Fire Nation soldier could get close to her. The earth was in her command and most soldiers were falling over each other from the rumblings. The ones who actually stood their ground soon found themselves thrown thirty feet into the air.

Though the comet amplified firebending that did not deter Katara at all. Flames were constantly being extinguished by a waterwhip. A cold fury was in her eyes as she spun around, dodging kicks and weapons much like Toph's attacks had trained her to.

Aang was near unstoppable. The months of training had finally come in handy. The Avatar used all four elements and cut through rows of soldiers without a moment's hesitation. He did not kill but those who faced him were soon brought down.

The battle waged for hours and slow, but surely, the kids and Iroh made their way through the soldiers but soon even they couldn't hold off any more soldiers.

They were surrounded, back-to-back while Fire Nation military advanced from all sides.

The heat from the comet was a wall as it soared overhead. Everyone, rebels and soldiers forgot the battle for a moment as they watched the comet fly overhead.

BOOM.

The comet hit the earth. A large cloud of dust explodes upwards. Everyone covers their eyes as a wall of sound and dirt speeds towards them.

"Zuko! Aang! Go!" Toph stands in front of them and as the wall approaches she creates a small dome. Soon all they can hear is the whistle of wind and the yells of soldiers as they are coated in earth. "This is it Twinkles Toes, Sunshine! This is your chance!"

Aang looked at Zuko, who nodded. "Aang wait." He turns and sees Katara looking at him, her eyes twinkling. "Please, be careful." She walks forward and pulls him into a tight hug.

Zuko looks away from Aang and Katara to focus on Sokka and Toph. "Zuko," Sokka says, "Good luck. You'll be great." He grabs Zuko's forearm.

"Yeah Sunshine. Make sure to give Azula an extra zap just from me." Toph punches him in the shoulder.

Aang breaks away from Katara's hug and looks at Zuko. "Ready?" Zuko can already a mix of apprehension and determination in the Avatar's stormy eyes.

"Yes." He turns with Aang and they start walking towards a tiny hole Toph has made for them. "Uncle aren't you coming?" Zuko asks as he notices the fact that his uncle is hanging behind.

"No Zuko, this is your fight." Iroh pulls Zuko into a hug. "Will you listen to one last word of advice from your crazy, old uncle?"

Zuko gives him a wry smile. "Of course."

"Remember your basics. Break their roots."

* * *

Act 2

Once in the Palace Aang and Zuko split up, deciding to meet up after an hour. Zuko knew his sister and he knew that she wouldn't be with her father; she'd want to take him on all on her own.

His feet knew where to go, or at least where Azula should be. He boasted to knowing her well but when push came to shove she still had tricks up her sleeves.

The Throne Room was empty. Only faint flames flicker in brackets. Zuko walks in, treading lightly his eyes searching the room for movement.

Silence presses on him from every angle. As he walks deeper and deeper into the room he does not see the flash of amber eyes from a rafter high above. Azula hides in the shadows. Waiting for her brother to step right below her. It would be easy, he wouldn't even see her coming and with one swift shot of lightning he would be silenced forever.

The moment came. Zuko was right below her. She took a deep breath, she could already feel the energies separating before her fingers touched. This time, she would not lose. She jumps from the rafters, lightning trailing behind her.

Zuko looks up, his eyes catch Azula's. The endless hours he had spent with his uncle doing that same motion over and over again flooded back into him. He takes a deep breath. His stance widens.

His eyes never leave Azula's face.

The lightning hit his fingers. Slowly, lightning coursing through him, frantically trying to reach his center, he directs it down his arm. Now the lightning is tamed, it flashes around his chakra, stronger than adrenaline.

But now the lightning needed somewhere to go, it needed to be free again. It needed a host.

He tried to conduct it away from her. He had tried, but the lightning was no longer his to control. It flew from his hand and the lightning struck his sister in the chest.

She fell gracefully. A scroll unraveling. Her mouth was open, whether in surprise, a bizarre happiness or something other unknown emotion Zuko did not know. What he did know is that two seconds later his sister crashed into the ground, lightning still dancing around her.

She twitch slightly and Zuko, who somehow had fallen to his knee, scrambles over to her. Her eyes flickered everywhere and her breathing was becoming faster and shallower and she fought for her life.

"Azula." Zuko props her up, unable to believe that he had killed his sister. "Look at me."

Azula blinks yet her eyes still don't focus on him but onto a point past his shoulder. There, or at least in Azula's imagination, was Ursa, eyes dissapproving as always and hands hidden in the folds of her robes. As Azula watchs, Ursa shakes her head and turns away.

With her last, breath Azula manages to say, "You happy now mother?" Her head lolls to the side and Princess Azula of the Fire Nation died, in the arms of her brother and by her own lightning.

* * *

Act 3

As Zuko held his sister the Avatar slams against a wall. Aang's battle was not going as well as Zuko's. Ozai, power amplified by the comet, was toying with the Avatar, not even letting him try to fight back.

Aang was exhausted. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, ignoring the blood smeared on it and tries to earthbend but Ozai burns the rock to a crisp. Laughing maniacally Ozai picks the Avatar up, pinning him to a wall by his neck.

"Where's your power now, Avatar?" Ozai asks, his voice malicious. Aang struggles, breathing ragged and unsteady. With one last lurch of strength he kicks Ozai in the chest. Though it barely leaves a mark it surprises the Phoenix King enough to drop Aang.

The Avatar is on all fours, coughing and shaking from fatigue. Slowly he looks up into the eyes of Ozai. They are glinting and Aang's chest tightens as he realizes that this man is going to kill him.

Suddenly, before Ozai can lay another hand on Aang, a protective earthen shell encloses the Avatar. Ozai just smiles, one little layer of rock isn't going to protect Aang forever.

Inside the cool stone Aang sits cross legged, hands on his knees, all his concentration on one thing.

The one thing Katara gave him up for.

The one thing that could save his life.

The one thing that could save the world.Save _her._

The Avatar State.

The celestial path illuminated in front of him. There at the end was power, simply waiting for him. Treading carefully he started walking. As he did certain words, certain moments swirled around him in the infinite sky.

-

**Aang, everyone's watching. **

**Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now. **

-

Farther and father he climbs, his tattoos glowing like the million of stars around him

-

**We've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you. **

-

Soon he enters the ball of spinning energy. The memories are still echoing, trying to make him not let go.

-

**Well… what if we kissed? **

-

Blinking back tears he feels Katara slip away from him, getting small and smaller until she is just another shining star.

Pure power courses through his veins and for a moment all he can see are her blue eyes.

* * *

Author's Note

There is no need to tell me that Azula didn't die in the finale. THIS IS AN AU. I don't want a dozen (ha, I wish) reviews saying, "omfg, you're so wrong about the finale"

THIS. ISN'T. THE. FINALE. This is just me, doing what I thought would've been cool. Definitely not one of my better pieces but still…

Only one more chapter and it's my favorite so far.

Also, I FAIL at fight scenes D: Seriously, I need to find out how to write half-decent ones.


	6. Sozin's Comet Part 2: The Avatar State

Rising

Chapter 6

Sozin's Comet

Part 2: The Avatar State

-

"Toph! C'mon we've got to hurry!" Sokka was pulling her along the corridors. Behind them the sound of battle still raged, Teo, Haru and The Duke had shown up with reinforcements, giving Toph and Sokka enough time to go ahead of them and help Aang.

They turned a corner and found a horrible scene before them. Aang's tattoos were glowing and the elements were swirling around him. Close by Katara was being restrained by Zuko, tears falling from her eyes. In a strangled voice she yelled, "AANG! NO!"

The Avatar took no notice. Toph couldn't feel anything, the power radiating from Aang was blocking out all vibrations. Sokka's arms wrapped around her and pulled her close as debris soared around them, protecting her.

Ozai was kneeling, his face ablaze with awe as the swirling elements descended on him. It was over in a second. Zuko closed his eyes as it happen and when he opened them, there lay his father, a tyrant, a destroyer of nations, but his father nonetheless. As this fact wormed its way into his subconscious, weighing it down with guilt Katara broke free and ran for Aang.

Like so many times before she reached for the Avatar and brought him back down. His feet touched and she threw her arms around him. The tattoos flickered and the room went still.

Sokka let go of Toph and walked over to Katara but Zuko grabbed his shoulder, bringing him away from the hug.

"Oh Aang… you did it." Katara whispered into his ear. She was still crying. For a second Aang didn't return the hug and for one, heart-pounding second, she thought he had lost him forever.

"I love you." He said, returning her hug. Katara let out a choked sob and squeeze him tighter. Soon they were enveloped in a group hug. Toph was grinning at him. "Way to go Twinkle Toes."

"Didn't know you had it in you." Sokka gave Aang a noogie.

Zuko had not joined in the group hug. He stood a little ways away, staring at his father's body. They broke apart but Toph immediately pulled Aang into a headlock while Sokka laughed.

"Are you alright?" Katara was standing beside Zuko, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Zuko nodded and said nothing, his eyes were shining.

"Avatar Aang. I believe that congratulations are in order." Iroh walked out of the shadows. Zuko smiled at his uncle who gave a small wave.

Aang nodded at him. "There's one thing I need to do." He wrestled away from Toph and waled Ozai's body.

As soon as Aang's hand touched the body it started to glow. Iroh reacted before anyone else could. He ran to Aang, a hand outstretched yelling, "Aang! No!" Ozai's body burst into flames, which engulfed Aang and Iroh.

Zuko and Katara surged forward. Zuko extinguished the fire and Katara already had her water out. She saw their bodies, unrecognizable from the fire, and knew that she wouldn't be able to save them, but she tried.

For hours and hours she tried to bring back the one person that meant the world to her.

LINE

"I knew Aang well. Better than most people. When he first escaped from the iceberg I thought he was Fire Nation, heck, I even banished him from my village. But we went after him, after my sister insisted, and saved him from Prince Zuko's first, and definitely not last, attempt to capture the Avatar.

After that life pretty much went from boring, old, Southern Water Tribe life to action packed, Earth Kingdom warriors, underground brain washing agents, conspiracies and long, long days without rest.

It was fun though. As fun as it can be. Over the course of our adventures I met so many people and did so much. I went from being a simple water Tribe boy to a leading commander in a direct assault against the Fire Nation.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though Aang tried his best he never got to be a kid. There was always some town that needed saving, or some person or something. So let's all have a moment for Aang. Not just the Avatar but a kid." Sokka finished his speech and beside him Toph stood, crying quietly.

The day was beautiful. The sun shone brightly over the gathered crowd at the Southern Air Temple. People from every corner of the world had come to pay their last respects to Aang.

Katara noticed, during their moment of silence that Sokka slipped his hand into Toph's. A warm wind blew through the people. Bumi sat in the back with Floopsy while Suki and the other Kyoshi Warrior filled up a whole row. Ty Lee had invited her six sisters while Toph had grudgingly brought her parents.

The minute was over and, pulling a string, the Mechanist opened a small cage and let fly a flock of turtledoves. Everyone, seeing that no one else was going to make a ong winded speech stood up and began to file towards the temple. Most people had tried to find Katara to offer words of comfort but she mysteriously disappeared after the ceremony.

Zuko was the only one who knew where she would go. Sure enough he found her standing on an edge overlooking the snowcapped mountains, holding in her hand an intricately carved vase. According to Air Nomad tradition their dead were to be burned and then released into the air.

He could see tears glistening on the vase and Katara's hands clutched it. Zuko approached carefully and took the spot beside her. They stood facing the setting sun, not saying a word. Something nudged his arm and looking down he saw that Katara was pressing the vase into his arms.

He shook his hand and said, in a kind voice, "No. We'll do it together." He held the urn and Katara slowly pulled the top off. Instantly the wind picked up and Zuko shook the jar slightly, letting the reminds dance into the air, swirling merrily in the sun's final rays.

They watched the ash until it blended with the twilight sky. Katara interrupted the silence. "I'm going north to teach the next Avatar."

"Already? The kid's barely two weeks old."

Katara smiled sadly. "They'll need a mentor. I mean, Aang had Gyatso," he noticed her voice cracked at Aang's name.

"Don't forget to bring her to the Fire Nation once in a while. She'll need a firebending teacher."

"If you find a good one, tell me, won't you?"

The joking reminded him of the brief period where they had all traveled together, the brief time before the comet hit where they were simply friends. Katara lunged forward and wrapped Zuko in a tight hug. Before he could react she let got, but still held him at arms length.

"Thank you, Zuko."

"Why?"

Katara of the Water Tribe smiles at Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. A breeze sings through the air, carrying on it the laugh of the Last Airbender.

"For helping him."

_The End_

* * *

Author's note

Yep, that's one story down and fifteen to go! -cries softly-


End file.
